Draco Malfoy
by Sarah Mckatie
Summary: My first D/H. I think they should be together, but I like her with Ron Too. Enjoy! R/R please!!!!!!!!!


  
  
Draco Malfoy stood in the lunch room, mouth wide open. Hermione Granger had just thrown a whole   
picture of tomato juice at him. Then, she ran off to her room, CRYING!! 'Yeah,' Malfoy thought. '  
'She deserves to be crying.' He walked up the stairs to his room, but he heared little squeaks coming from the opposite direction. It sounded like a girl crying. He shrugged it off until he heared   
a loud thump,and felt the staircase rattle.   
  
  
He hopped back down, and saw a little girl having a temper tantrum. "I want my daddy!!!!"   
she screamed. Malfoy walked over and knelt beside her, only to recieve a smack in the mouth. "Ouch!"  
he said, and rubbed his mouth. "You know, this just isnt my day."The girl screamed more. He heared   
footsteps as he tried to get her to calm down. "Malfoy!" came Ron's voice."What are you doing to   
that poor girl?" "Killing her," he said sarcasticly. "I'm trying to calm her down."He suddenly felt   
the world go black.  
  
  
He woke up to Hermione above him and his shirt was gone. She tried not to look at him, but   
she had to if she was going to help him. She put a spell on him, and helped him up. "Lets go to the   
hospital wing." He put an arm around her shoulder, and she carried him to the hospital wing. When she  
got him there, he was limp like a wet rag. "Madam Pomp- Ah!" Peeves flew past her, and made her drop  
Malfoy.   
  
  
The nurse helped her lift Malfoy up on the bed. She proformed a charm on him, and left the  
room. "Stay with him for a while," she yelled back to her over her shoulder. Hermione shook her head,   
and sat on a chair near Malfoy's bed. She fell asleep, and when she woke up an hour later, she was   
very boared. She stood up on the chair, and reached for a book. She jumpped, and slipped. She screamed  
and closed her eyes. She felt someone's strong arms catch her, and he was breathing hard. She looked up  
as Draco Malfoy set her on her feet.  
  
  
Hermione threw her arms around him, and kissed his lips. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"  
He began to blush. The front door opened, and in came Harry, Ron, and Fred and George. Hermione  
pulled away. Fred and George began to laugh. Hermione smiled at Malfoy, and left the room. Harry's   
eyes were wide as he saw Malfoy smiling. The boys looked at Hermione as they walked back to the   
common room. Hermione was quiet the rest of the night.   
  
  
The next morning she was back to herself. The owls flew into the hall, and Hermione noticed that  
three things fell into her lap. The paper, a letter from her mom, an a mysterious letter, carried by  
a rather beautiful black owl that she'd never seen before. She opened the letter, and read it.   
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
How are you feeling? Not falling off anymore chairs in search of books are you? Well I hope not,   
because I may not always be right there to catch you. Meet me in the forbidden forest tonite dear.   
I really must speak with you. Don't bring Harry or Ron. And dont tell them. They'll think I'm trying  
to kill you or something. Bye.  
Love from,  
You know who it is.  
  
  
Hermione smiled, and sent the bird away. Ron grabbed the letter. "Who's this from?" he   
asked. "Noone. Give it back." He held it above his head. "No. I want to read it." She stompped her   
foot, turned and ran from the hall in tears. Harry looked across the Room, and saw Malfoy run from the   
table too. Ron put the letter down. "Ok fine. I wont read it. I was only teasing her. I wasnt really   
going to read it."  
  
  
Malfoy chased her down the hall, and grabbed her arm when he got near enough. She turned and  
began to cry into his chest. She looked up and saw him. She backed away, and nearly bumpped into the   
wall. "No need to be scared," he said, gentely caressing her cheek. She licked her lips, and closd   
her eyes, as though expecting him to smack her with all of his might. He took a step away. Hermione   
stood back up straight, pretending to not be scared. He lifted her hand, and put his on it. He watched  
her hand, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. "Did that little girl rattle your brain a little bit?"  
she asked. He smiled, and shook his head.   
  
  
Behind the wall, Ginny's eyes were wide. She could tell Hermione was scared, but she somehow  
knew that he wouldnt hurt her. Ginny couldn't breathe. "Oh my god!" she whispered. Hermione looked so  
scared, but so happy at the same time. (A/N does that sound weird??) She couldn't breathe. Draco   
MALFOY!! And HERMIONE GRANGER!!! So not a good couple... surely... But then again, they did look  
cute together... She mentally slapped herself. "No," she whispered aloud. "They cant. I have to tell  
Harry and Ron. But..."  
  
  
A/N. I know Im evil. Cliffhanger. Well, I have a lot of writing to do. 


End file.
